Mouth of Sauron
The Mouth of Sauron '''or the Black Lieutenant 'is the messenger of Sauron. He was once of the Black Numerons and led Sauron's forces during the Third War. When Gandalf and Aragorn went to the Black Gate, Mouth of Sauron gloated that they should surrender. Called The Voice Of Sauron in Rankin/Bass's 1980 adaptation of Return Of The King, he seems a mere flunky, and flees back behind the Black Gate when his terms are rejected. Sources are unclear as to his voice actor, placing either Don "Scooby-Doo" Messick or John "Mister Slate" Stephenson in the role. In fact, both regularly did so many roles for Rankin/Bass and Hanna-Barbera productions, records kept at that time are hard to verify, and minor roles often went wholly uncredited. He appears live action in Peter Jackson's Return of the King but only in the extended version and is portrayed by Bruce Spence. When the armies of Gondor and Rohan reach the Black Gate, the Fellowship ride towards the gate and it opens a little for the Black Lieutenant to come out. He welcomes them but is rebuffed by Gandalf who orders him have the armies of Mordor disband. The Mouth of Sauron then takes out Frodo's Mithril vest that he acquired from the orcs making the Fellowship believe that Frodo was dead. Neither the fellowship or the Lieutenant knew of Frodo's escape from Cirith Ungol and he taunted the heroes, saying that Frodo suffered greatly before dying and that he'd failed his quest to destroy the ring. Aragorn then rode up to him and the Lieutenant taunted him saying it must take more than Isildur's sword to become a king of Gondor. The Lieutenant is then beheaded and killed by Aragorn. Afterwards, the entire orc army marches out of Mordor. The Black Lieutenant also appears as a boss in the ''Return of the King games for Gameboy Advance and Nintendo Gamecube respectively. In the gameboy game, you fight him if the player chooses Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli for the missions. His sword poisons the player if stabbed and several orcs come out of the gates and must be fought off as well. Once the Lieutenant is killed, the quest is over and the game is completed. In the video game, he is the first boss in the Black Gate mission. You can play as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli or Gandalf and you fight him. Once he is defeated, the gate opens and several orcs march towards your area and you must fight them off. In Lego Mouth of Sauron also appeared in the new 2012 video game: Lego Lord of the Rings. And (of course) the same events happened too. How to unlock the Mouth of Sauron as a playable character in the game, there will be a bonus level where the player gets to play as Sauron and the Mouth of Sauron. After getting 1,000 studs (which is the only way to finish the bonus level), the level will be completed and then your reward will be the unlocktion of the playable characters: Mouth of Sauron and Sauron. The Mouth of Sauron will also come out as a new lego minifigure in the new Lego Lord of the Rings Set 79007 Battle at the Black Gate. Category:Harbingers Category:Swordsmen Category:Riders Category:Dark Knights Category:Warlords Category:Masked Villain Category:Faceless Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Lord of the Rings Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Henchmen Category:Military Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Lego Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Sorcerers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Complete Monster Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Male Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Cartoon Villains